<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Who Sheds His Blood With Me - Fight on space station by Germanspeaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660682">He Who Sheds His Blood With Me - Fight on space station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanspeaker/pseuds/Germanspeaker'>Germanspeaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Space Pirates, Space Stations, Storm Trooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanspeaker/pseuds/Germanspeaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it gives not so many fanfictions with star wars battels so I writte someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Who Sheds His Blood With Me - Fight on space station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/gifts">Wishfulthinking1979</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At first a few things.<br/>I'm have no right's from Star Wars.<br/>The original Story is from Wishfultthinking1979.<br/>English is not my mother tongue so I hoppe you understand all of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„SARGENT ELLERY" Sargent Ellery stops at the sound of general veers voice.<br/>
„Sir?" his words sound like a question.<br/>
General Veers stand next to Ellery, the words he says are very quiet.<br/>
„I need volunteers for a rescue mission."<br/>
„Who is the person?"<br/>
„Admiral Piett." Ellery's eyes widened.<br/>
„Sir?"<br/>
„You hear what I say? Come you with me or not?"<br/>
„I come with you and I know some good soldiers who come with you too."<br/>
Ellery turn around in the head the names of other sargents but General Veers say.<br/>
„Lord Vader want this mission."<br/>
With this words he go and sargent Ellery stand there and look after him.<br/>
He must go to the other sargents they will help him and Veeres … and Piett.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later fly two gamma class shuttle throw the hyperspace.<br/>
Gamma class shuttles are bild for space troopers but the stormtrooper have all things what they don't need expanded.</p><p>Sargent Ellery stand in full Stormtrooper armor next to General Veers and the other officers, some of them are only holograms and stand in the second transport. Every transport have a full company of 144 stormtroopers. Abel, in this transport and bravo in the second.<br/>
One of the officers he didn't know. He has blond hair and have the uniform of a Commander. General Veers activated a hologram and shows a space station.</p><p>„Admiral Piett is on board of this station, right here." The blond commander points on a point in the space station.</p><p>„I go with the Commander and free the admiral. Abel, after the landing you go upstairs and secure the command bridge. Bravo, secure the reactor downstairs. The first platoon of the both companies stay with the transports. The second stay behind the others and watch out for pirates who are still alive.</p><p>After we are secure the hangar bay you split up and move on different ways to your target. For the targets you meet the others and secure them. All klear?"</p><p>„YES, SIR!!!" answer all<br/>
„And we don't take prisoners. Have someone a problem with this order?"<br/>
Ellery grins and say with the others<br/>
„NO, SIR!!!"</p><p>„Sargent Ellery you lead the attack."<br/>
Ellery stand there and look at him.<br/>
He promoted Ellery to a Marshal captain even if it's just a battlefield promotion.</p><p> </p><p>The transports approach the space station, the pilot talks about the loudspeakers<br/>
„two minutes!"<br/>
The transporter is shaken by fire what came from the space station.<br/>
„Ready?" arsk Ellery his soldiers<br/>
„YES, SIR!" answer all troopers<br/>
„60 seconds!"<br/>
Say the pilot, more hits shaks the armored transports, to weak to stop them.<br/>
„30 seconds!"<br/>
The troopers release the safety catch and the sound of charged energy cells and the hiss of flowing tibanagas can be heard.<br/>
Red light flood the carbin.<br/>
10 seconds, stand by!... 5... 4... 3... 2...1... GO, GO, GO!"<br/>
Green light flood the cabin and the ramp falls down. Red laser fire comes him against.</p><p>Stormtroopers are hit through the red lasers and fall down. He run the ramp down and rolls behind a box stack, the other troopers did the same. He stand up and fires, he hit one pirat in the head.<br/>
He fire on a second pirate and he fall to the ground. aim, fire, aim, fire it is very easy to kill the pirates.<br/>
Ellery jump over the boxes and shout „ATTACK THIS SCUM!!!"<br/>
All of the 288 troopers move for and overrun the defenders in the hangar bay.</p><p>He jump over a second box stack and kick one of the pirates in the face. He lift his E-11 up and shoot a second in the face, blood and brain meet the floor. After that he kick the firstone in the throat.<br/>
A shoot hit him in the shoulder,<br/>
He fall on the ground but the shoot didn't hurt him.<br/>
He think, who ever design this armor I must thank him.<br/>
He stand up and answers his attacker with three shoots. The pirate scum die bevor he hit the ground.<br/>
Ellery reload his blaster and shoot two pirates in the back, who want escape through the armored doors.<br/>
„SECURET THE HANGAR DOOR!!!"<br/>
Say Ellery.<br/>
As if someone answers him, someone says.<br/>
„CLOSE THE DOOR!!!"<br/>
And the doors at the end of the bay close.</p><p>After that group of 9 pirates stand in the middle of the bay and let there blaster fall.<br/>
„we surrender."<br/>
Someone calls. Sargent Ellery look everyone in the face and think of his Admiral and what he must had to go through and say only one wort<br/>
„FIRE!!!"<br/>
The pirates are sifted through laser fire.</p><p>„count through and someone open this door."<br/>
After that came out that 17 troopers died and 37 hurt.<br/>
„What is with the doors?"<br/>
Two troopers sit in front of a cable box that is responsible for the door.<br/>
„I work on it, Sir."<br/>
The second trooper say.<br/>
„We have Red, blue or green."<br/>
The first trooper pull the Red kabbel out.<br/>
The door are close.<br/>
Green is the next but the door are still close.<br/>
The second pull out the blue kabbel but the door don't open.<br/>
„Go away." Say the first trooper.<br/>
The trooper next to him stand up and go out the way. the first trooper stand up and shoot in the kabbel box and the door open. Ellery look to the soldier he want say something but than he turn around to the other troopers and say.<br/>
„You have your orders. MOVE!!!"<br/>
The troopers run through the armored doors. </p><p>The Squads split up and run in different corridors.</p><p>9 pirates are in the corridors that he chose. 4 at the sides and 5 at the end. </p><p>„TAKE COVER!!!" shout Ellery<br/>
Shoots came out of the corridor two troopers are hurt and fall to the ground. „SUPPRESSION FIRE!!!" The other troopers fire the corridor down.<br/>
„GIVE ME COVER!!!" He stand up run the corridor down. </p><p>He shoots one pirate at the end of the corridor who want stand up in the face.<br/>
He run further shoot a second pirate at the end in the leg the pirate come out of his cover. A second shoot hit him the head.<br/>
Ellery roll and shoot at a twi'lek, who stand on the side of the corridor and want shoot at him, in the heard.<br/>
The fourth pirat want attack him with a knife. He dodges away and strikes his face with the pistons, blood splatters and the pirate fall to the ground.<br/>
The fifth is a rodian who runs towards him. Ellery kick him in the knee grabs his head as he runs and turns him.<br/>
Crack comes from below. he let him go and keeps running.<br/>
A shoot hit him in the belly he fall on the last one in the corridor. He strike him in the throat and kill him.<br/>
He pick up the corpse and use it as a shield.<br/>
He drop the E-11 pick up a grenade from his belt press the button and throw it. A explosion come from the end, he pick up his rifle and go to the end of the corridor. A Duros want stand up and Ellery shoot him in the face.</p><p>„I think you don't need our help, Sir" say one of the soldiers.<br/>
„You are right" give him his answer<br/>
„what is with the troopers" he points on the wounded<br/>
„They live."<br/>
„Sargent Ellery to all members from the second platoon. Two wounded need help but we are buzzi."<br/>
„help comes Sarge." give a unknown voice as answer.<br/>
„MOVE!!!" Say Ellery to his soldiers. </p><p>„Abel 4-4-7 here we need help! Sarge down! We are under heavy fire!"<br/>
"Keep on!" He say this troopers<br/>
„I help the other squad!"<br/>
„Roger, Sir!" </p><p>He run an otherer way down and meet the other squad who want help.<br/>
Onley four troopers live, two on this side of the corridor two of the other side.<br/>
On the floor are four trooper, the squad leader and the platoon Captain.<br/>
The captain have a heavy Dlt-19a.<br/>
he looks out behind the corner and startled He see 12 persons and an E-web turret. A lot of laser fire come out the corridor and he duck away.<br/>
Ellery thinks, I must help this troopers, but they are total scared,<br/>
and say to the other stormtroopers.<br/>
„WHAT ARE YOU STORMTROOPERS OR ARMY REKUTS!!!"<br/>
„Stormtroopers."<br/>
„WHAT ARE YOU!!!"<br/>
„STORMTROOPERS, SIR!!!"<br/>
Good, He thinks.<br/>
He put his E-11 to the belt, grab a bedazzle grenade throw it the corridor. Roll out of his cover and grab the Dlt blaster.<br/>
„FOLLOW ME!!!"<br/>
He stand up shoot two blaster bolts in one of the pirates.<br/>
He say to his soldiers<br/>
„I GIVE COVER FIRE!!!"<br/>
He knee down. The other troopers run for one of them throw a grenade and an explosion roll over the E-web.<br/>
Ellery put his blaster in machine modus and fired.<br/>
The pirates duck down and the other troopers use this to run for.<br/>
Two pirates stand up and falls down hit trough his laser fire.<br/>
The others trooper fight for, a pirate fall to the ground.<br/>
One trooper are under attack through a knife but collide with his plasteel armor.<br/>
The stormtrooper hit the scum with his pistons and strike him in the neck.</p><p>A wokky hit him. He fly through the corridor, the trooper on the ground fire two shoots and hit him in the heard but the wokky stand.<br/>
Ellery take two shoots at the wokky but he still stand.<br/>
The wokky use his arm throw a second soldier away, he crash in the wall.<br/>
The first trooper fire two shoots and the wokky fall to the ground and on the second trooper.<br/>
The first one roll on the breast kill an other pirate with a few shoots.<br/>
Ellery look around the others are in a scuffle but there armor help a lot.<br/>
He shoot on a pirate who stand away from the others and kill him.<br/>
Ellery have a idea very dangerous but he don't have an other.<br/>
„GET DOWN!!!" the troopers let them fall to the ground and Ellery fired in full machine modus his magazin out.<br/>
Most of the pirates are dead but a Weequayan dock behinde cover.<br/>
„Come out and you are live!" Say Ellery to the pirate.<br/>
„You shoot at me!" answers the Weequayan.<br/>
„No we don't shoot at you. We let our weapon fallen." He wink with his hand and the troopers let they weapon fallen.<br/>
Ellery grab his E-11 from the belt.<br/>
„You hear it you can come out."<br/>
The Weequayan stand up and Ellery shoot at him. „Ideat." </p><p>He point on the trooper who still on the ground. „Help him."<br/>
Ellery grab an arm from the wokky and lift them with the help from the other troopers up and the trooper on the ground roll away.<br/>
„What is your name soldier?" arsk ellery the other soldier<br/>
„Malcom, Sir."<br/>
„Ok, Malcom you follow me."<br/>
„Yes, Sir."<br/>
„Stand up." Ellery help Malcom to stand up he grab is riffel.<br/>
„WATCH OUT!!!" Malcom strike Ellery to the ground and shoot at the Weequayan who stand up.<br/>
„Thanks, trooper."<br/>
„I have only do me job, Sir."<br/>
„You all come with me."<br/>
„SIR YES SIR!!!"</p><p>The Stormtrooper fight through the space station and came to the armored door of the bridge. 60 Stormtroopers are stand there with him.<br/>
„Make all ready"<br/>
„Yes, Sir"<br/>
The troopers spray thermal foam on the door frame. after a few seconds say one trooper<br/>
„Ready, Sir."<br/>
„5 Seconds, 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!!!'<br/>
The thermal foam explodes the door fly in the bridge. Stormtroopers throw smoke and flash grenades in the bridge "<br/>
„Switch to thermal view" say Ellery Switch his own view and see all in red and yellow.<br/>
He see 19 persons. Behinde cover.<br/>
„KILL THIS SCUM!!!" shall Ellery<br/>
„FOR THE ADMIRAL!!!" Say an other trooper.<br/>
All troopers roar and run in the room, onley in seconds it is over the pirates are dead and the room securet.<br/>
„Take everything important."<br/>
„Sarget Ellery to General Veers come."<br/>
„General Veers her." say the voice of his General.<br/>
„First secondary target securet.Request status from primary target."<br/>
„Alive but not good. Sargent."<br/>
„Yes, Sir?"<br/>
„Lord Vader is here."<br/>
Ellery forgot to breathe for a moment.<br/>
„Sir?"<br/>
„You have hear me. Bringe all information and troopers back to the transports. We leave this station."<br/>
„Yes, Sir" and to the others he say „bring all things you can find to the tansports"<br/>
He make a little break<br/>
„and the fallen troopers to."<br/>
„Yes, Sir" say all troopers</p><p>After they have bringe all things to the transports they leave the station<br/>
„General Veers to second transport distroy the station."<br/>
„With pleasure, Sir"<br/>
The Transports fire on the station after a while and they explode.<br/>
„Ready to jump to hyperspace?"<br/>
„Ready, Sir."<br/>
„Jump." he turn around „Sarget Ellery."<br/>
„Yes, Sir."<br/>
„Thanks."<br/>
Ellery node and want go<br/>
„Ellery I'm not Lord Vader who can promote a captain to an admiral but I can you promote you to a Sargent Major."<br/>
„Thanks, Sir." Ellery salutes and leaves</p><p>A few days later:</p><p>„Sarget Ellery I must speak with you."<br/>
„Admiral?"<br/>
„How many?"<br/>
Sarget Ellery now what he want know<br/>
„32 Stormtroopers."<br/>
Admiral Piett looks suddenly very old</p><p>„Sir, they have die for a person who would die for us and that brings you endlessly loyal soldiers because an officer who would die for soldiers is rare, but those who are willing to do it will learn about our loyalty. These soldiers died because they think you are more important as they. and they die with pleasure, they want die for you. Just the fact that you asked me about them proves that."</p><p>With the words he leaves a healthier admiral behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for read</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>